


Repeat Until Death

by writingsbydestiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, If you squint there’s smut but if you blink you’ll miss it, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Open to Interpretation, POV Draco Malfoy, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsbydestiny/pseuds/writingsbydestiny
Summary: Like burning embers from dying fire and shooting stars from the sky, Draco’s falling.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Drarry Microfics, drarry fics for the heart





	Repeat Until Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for drarrymicrofic’s February 16th Tumblr prompt, ‘Lunar’.
> 
> The flow of the writing heavily inspired by the song ‘Repeat Until Death’ by Novo Amor. Lyrics are block quoted :)

> _Low, a part of me now_
> 
> _A palm to my mouth_
> 
> _I said it, almost_

Harry kisses Draco for the first time under a new moon lit sky, beneath the infinite stars of the universe and along the vast sea of wildflowers dancing to the silent music of the cool Spring air.

“Did you know,” Harry starts, taking Draco’s cold hands and casting a wandless warming charm on them before kissing each knuckle. “I have never been happier with anyone else than I am with you.” 

The air shifts between them, Draco takes a shuddering breath, a warm feeling spreading through his chest seeming to seep through his very soul. 

_I love you._ Draco _almost_ says. Pansy always told him he loved too early and too hard. So instead, he settles for grabbing Harry by the back of his neck and pulling him close, getting lost in deep forest of evergreen that seems to be gleaming brighter than any star ever could.

He could love Harry later, he decides.

> _Snow, brother, I'll bet it all gold_
> 
> _Shudder with blood in my nose_
> 
> _I had it, almost_

It’s four in the morning. Harry dances around the kitchen, his sock-covered feet gliding along the marble floor and hips _invitingly_ swinging along the rhythm of the muggle music Draco doesn’t know of, but enjoys anyway.

Draco stands quietly in the doorway, taking in the sight of the man he loves: Harry’s eyes shining brighter than the waxing crescent and gibbous moons combined, cherry red lips pulled between his teeth, and golden skin adorned with freckles and reddened lines that Draco _put there_. 

“Like what you see?” Harry turns around, and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, looking all dark and handsome beneath the soft orange kitchen light. 

“More than,” Taking long strides from the doorway to the kitchen, Draco closes the gap between himself and Harry, pulling him for a deep, passionate kiss.

 _“I love you,”_ Draco mumbles mindlessly against Harry’s lips as if it were sad prose waiting to be said all along. 

Harry kisses him harder, his eyelashes fluttering against Draco’s cheek, and it feels like all of the stars in every constellation had aligned, ready to give Draco his happily ever after. 

Not quite. 

Harry pulls away first, gasping for air, and Draco opens his eyes and his heart breaks _a little_ at the sight in front of him. 

Taking a cautious step away from Draco, Harry grabs for his shirt, mumbling about something he had to do, his unfocused, glassy eyes not meeting Draco’s.

He slams the door of Draco’s flat — leaves without saying goodbye.

A ringing silence fills Draco’s ears, followed by the voice inside his head questioning what went wrong — where _he_ went wrong. 

It was suddenly very cold, Draco casts a warming charm inside the kitchen before he goes to his bedroom.

A worn out knitted sweater lay on the floor beside the bed — it’s the same colour as Harry’s eyes. Draco hesitates before he takes ahold of it, Harry’s lingering scent filling the air in the room, and it takes everything in Draco not to barge out the door and chase after him, after _everything_ he’s ever dreamt of and more.

He watches Harry walk out of the driveway, snow had just started falling from the stardust-coloured sky, lightly painting the surroundings a softer hue.

Draco knows Harry’s coming back. He had to be.

> _Don't go, you're half of me now_
> 
> _But I'm hardly stood proud_
> 
> _I said it, almost_

Draco waits for Harry every night under the moon — the first quarter passes by like blur on breath-stained glass. 

Waxing Gibbous hangs over Draco’s head like a dark cloud; Harry still doesn’t return. 

Draco’s heart breaks like ripples on water, slowly, then all at once.

Draco had Harry. 

_Almost_. 

> _Oh, I've been low, but damn it, I bet it don't show_
> 
> _It was heaven a moment ago_
> 
> _Oh, I had it, almost_
> 
> _We had it, almost_

Harry returns one night under the pale full moon, drenched in raindrops and red-rimmed green eyes signifying that Draco’s nights were just as lonely as his.

He mumbles a thousand apologies against Draco’s warm skin and tear-stained cheeks, and says a million more when Draco’s underneath him, pressing crescent marks on his back as he makes love to him.

 _Love_.

Like burning embers from dying fire and shooting stars from the sky, Draco’s _falling_ : Falling apart as Harry presses his hot mouth against the crevice of his collarbone and marks him as _his_ and falling back together as Harry tells him he loves him too.

Draco believes Harry loving him is the closest to heaven he’ll ever get, and for him, it was enough.

Harry continues to tell Draco he loves him from dusk to dawn, until all words Draco knew of vanishes in the air like dust and smoke blown off by the southern wind, the shape of Harry’s name rolling off his tongue over and over again, like a silent prayer desperately wanting to be answered.

In the morning, Harry makes a promise.

“I’ll never leave you again, not like this. I _was_ scared,” Harry holds Draco’s hand against his chest, as if to make Draco feel how fast his heart was beating, like it was searching for something out of reach — untouchable like the sunrise-painted sky above them. Draco understands. Loving someone and being loved in return were two different things, and Harry was merely used to loving and not being loved back. “But I’m not anymore. I’m staying, Draco, for as long as you’ll have me.”

A comfortable silence fills the space between them as Draco thinks deeply. The soft glow of the sunlight kisses Harry’s skin, making him look like a _dream_.

“ _Mon amour,”_ Draco straddles Harry’s hips, mouthing at the places he’s marked the night before. “My Harry.”

Harry releases a contented sigh in return, his fingers combing through Draco’s platinum hair that seemed to have been glowing even brighter underneath the golden glow of the sun. “Yours, Draco.”

Always have been.

> _Oh, I can't seem to let myself leave you_
> 
> _But I can't breathe anymore_
> 
> _Oh, I can't seem to not need to need you_
> 
> _And I can't breathe anymore_

_I will love you beyond golden sunrises and sunsets and silver moon phases._ Draco silently promises to the empty space next to him.

Draco lays alone under the last quarter moonlight. There were no traces of Harry, not even a linger of his distinct mahogany scent against Draco’s ivory sheets.

It was as if Harry had never been there at all.

Instead of dread, Draco’s face fills with utter happiness, as if the universe had just granted him _everything_ he’s ever wished for and _more_ , his silver eyes never leaving the place where Harry’s supposed to be.

Perhaps, it was all just a dream.

Draco keeps dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I left the ending a bit ambiguous, so you get to decide what happens next ;). Let me know what you think below OR come yell at me on [tumblr](https://lucienneart.tumblr.com), if you want.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
